


Sex vs Stage

by Starlightdrinke



Series: Rockstar AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdrinke/pseuds/Starlightdrinke
Summary: Hongbin and Ravi enjoy their game.





	Sex vs Stage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a part 2 to my Neo Rockstar AU. Again, written a few years ago though I did write a minor backstory for them so maybe one day I can upload that as well. Hope you enjoy~

Ravi struck down his last chord for the track, breathing heavily as he listened to Hakyeon scream into the mic.

“THANK YOU FOR DEVOTING YOUR LIVES TO US! TRY NOT TO ORGASM TOO HARD OVER OUR FINAL SONG!”

With that, Ravi started up again, shifting his eyes from the drunken leader to the sweaty guitarist that stood opposite him.  
Hongbins leather jacket had been discarded long ago and he was just left in a drenched white V shirt that had lipstick stains around the neck. Ravi growled under his breath, jealousy that he’d be suffocating all night continuing to rise in his chest. He knew, of course, that Hongbin would never actually allow girls to kiss him and that he’d most likely forced Hyuk to do it for him or hell, even applied them himself.

He’d do anything to get a reaction from his bassist boyfriend. And fuck it was working.

Just the idea of anyone but him climbing all over Hongbin enraged the normally peaceful Ravi, a main reason why Hongbin enjoyed the teasing so much. To induce possessiveness in his boyfriend was always a turn on. Which was probably why Hongbin was grinning.

Ravi growled again, this time into the mic so the whole arena could hear him, erupting a new set of screams. Hongbin turned to smirk at him and matched his movement, leaning forward to moan deeply into his own mic. Ravi felt his pants tighten.

Hakyeon seemed to be enjoying their dispute, pulling away from his stand to parade over to Hongbin, still singing his filthy lyrics into the mic. Grabbing Hongbins hair roughly, he yanked his head back, giving Hongbin just enough time to smirk at Ravi before dragging his tongue along the pale, lean throat of the guitarist. Hongbin made an exaggerated gasp, fluttering his eyelids as he gazed at Ravi, the corners of his mouth twitching as he noticed Ravis expression of fury.

Pulling back, Hakyeon winked at Ravi, slinking back to his main stand to belt out the final chorus of the song. Ravi could barely concentrate on the notes he was producing, the blood pounding far too loudly in his ears.

'I swear to god Hongbin.'

Currently the guitarist was playing upstage, laughing with Hyuk on the drums, seemingly ignoring his fuming boyfriend, dimples prominent on his flushed cheeks. Ravi couldn’t wait to make him scream.

~

The song ended and the members waved their goodbyes, save for Hakyeon who always stayed on stage to receive as much applause as possible. Hyuk was usually first to leave, shooting off quickly to his dressing room where he kept his most prized groupies who would instantly give him whatever sexual act he desired. Hongbin usually stayed side off stage to wait for Ravi who more often than not, had to stay on stage to try and drag Hakyeon off.

This time though, Hongbin left fairly quickly, picking up his jacket and then making his way toward the shared dressing room that belonged to him and Ravi. He took off his guitar and placed it in the worn out case, mentally noting that he should get a new one like Ken was always telling him to. The thought soon left his mind at the slam of the door behind him. Hongbin put on his sweet smile before turning to face his fuming boyfriend.

“You’re back earlier than usual. What, did Hakyeon collapse or something?”

He received only a growl in response.

“Hongbin.”

“You seem angry, Ravi? Did I do something wrong?” The guitarist laughed, the sound contrasting heavily to the rough breathing that was coming from the opposite man.

“You know you did.”

Hongbin laughed again before lowering his voice.

“Well I guess you’ll have to punish me-”

Ravi shot out like a bullet, desperate to fulfill Hongbins request. Pining him to the wall, he began dragging his flushed lips over Hongbins glistening collar bones, only getting a small taste before Hongbin roughly grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up.

“When we get home,” Hongbin continued, laughing at Ravis frustration.

“If you don’t let me fuck you right now after that display on stage-” he began but was cut off.

“You’ll what? Tie me up again? We both know how that always works out.”

Ravi glared at him, hating the way that Hongbins smooth, dirty voice was making his cock grow harder. Hongbin just smiled his perfect, dimple smile and pushed him off, walking over to the table to grab his messenger bag and some sunglasses.

“Now come on Ravi,” Hongbin drawled, growling out the R in the name, “we don’t want to keep the fans waiting.”

With that, he laughed again, promptly picking up his guitar case and exiting the room.

~

Honestly, they weren’t usually like this. Most of the time they were quite civil, spending their days doting on each other, enjoying their own company through cute dates in some remote location or just simple dining at home with movies and take out. It was ‘disgustingly adorable’ as Hyuk put it, him being the one to regularly call out their public displays of affection more often than not.

They only put on their band personas during shows or sex, though Ravi was finding it quite hard to differentiate the two these days, especially seeing as how Hongbin enjoyed combining them. The lustful game that they both played turned Hongbin into some sort of sadistic tyrant, who reveled in Ravis aggression. And as much as he hated to admit it, Ravi loved seeing the darker side of their relationship. It was what had attracted him to Hongbin in the first place.

Getting from the back door to the car was easier than most days, maybe because Ravi was so focused on Hongbin that he could ignore the hundreds of paparazzi flashes and the ear numbing scream of fans. He kept his shaded eyes on the back of Hongbins jacket, only slightly noticing how Hongbin would stop to smile and wave at the cameras. And then suddenly he was being shoved inside the backseat, Hongbin sliding in beside him. With the sound shut off and the privacy of tinted windows, Ravi immediately leaned into Hongbins neck, running his hand along the tight leather thighs of his boyfriend.

Before he could resume his previous ministrations from the dressing room however, Hongbin shoved him off.

“We have to wave goodbye to our fans, Ravi,” Hongbin smiled sweetly, letting the window roll down so he could wave his arms out.

Ravi groaned, throwing his head back against the seat.

“Just go,” he instructed the driver.

Once the car was streaming down the main road, Ravi tried again, only to be rebuffed once more.

“Hongbin.” The name was snarled through gritted teeth.

“We don’t want to be impolite to the driver, Ravi.”

“I don’t think he’d have a problem with it seeing as he’s seen us fuck more times on this seat than I can remember.”

Hongbin laughed at that, glancing up to wink at the rear-view mirror.

“Don’t worry, we’re not far from the hotel. Besides,” Hongbin leaned in to whisper at Ravis ear, “if I start now, I won’t want to stop.” Ravi let out a shaky breath. “And there’s so much more that I want to do than what this small space can allow.”

Hongbin pulled back, his dimple smile instantly back on, as Ravis breathing grew heavy. It took the bassist a few moments till he could call out to the driver.

“I’ll double your tip if you get us home in the next five minutes.”

The engine revved.

~

After experiencing possibly the longest five minutes of his life, Ravi stepped out of the car, walking fast towards the revolving doors of the hotel, hoping the doorman wouldn’t notice the tightness at the front of his pants. He didn’t seem to, only glancing their way to give Hongbin a head nod of welcome.

Ravi walked briskly through the lobby, halting in front of the elevator doors, pressing the button much harder than necessary. 

Hongbin quickly joined him, laughing at something the receptionist had called out to him. Both men stood silently then, trying to conceal their panting breaths.

“Hmm, the elevator seems to be taking a while,” Hongbin finally noted. Ravi was about ready to suggest the stairs when the doors opened. Both members stepped into the small empty room, Hongbin reaching over to click the ‘20’ button on the side panel. He pulled back just in time to see the posh lobby room disappear behind the sealed doors.

There was a thump as Hongbin rammed Ravi into the elevator wall, furiously attacking his lips with his own. Ravi moaned loudly into Hongbins mouth, allowing Hongbins tongue to drag along his bottom lip. The hands that were wrapped tightly in Ravis hair moved down to his neck and shoulders while Ravis moved to Hongbins waist, pulling him roughly against his own hips. Hongbin arched into him, gasping lightly when their concealed fronts met.

It was over too soon as the doors opened and a middle aged woman who stood waiting on their floor coughed loudly to get their attention. Hongbin immediately pulled away, plastering on his dimple smile and apologizing profoundly. The woman just sneered at them before entering the box, glaring as the doors closed.

“I hope the elevator chord snaps,” said Hongbin, smiling fondly at the now vacant lift.

“God I love it when you sound murderous,” Ravi breathed, searching for his key and fumbling with desperation to open their room. It didn’t help that Hongbin had draped himself over Ravis back and was currently licking along his ear lobe.

“Hurry Ravi, I’m getting impatient,” Hongbin whispered, biting down firmly around his earring. Ravi growled.

“You’re not helping,” he remarked but suddenly the key turned properly and the door was pushed open.

Both men rushed in, Hongbin dumping his guitar and bags before racing over to the lounge room, jumping hastily over the couch to land on the white leather seats.

Ravi just barely paced himself, actually having the willpower to place his belongings more than just 2 inches inside the doorframe. It was short lived however as the thud of Hongbins sunglasses hitting the wall alerted his eyes to the sight of his boyfriend palming himself on the couch, jeans already unzipped. Hongbin was gasping and whining, drawing out Ravis name through each breath.

“You couldn’t even wait till the bedroom?” Ravi laughed darkly.

Hongbin halted his movements to sit up and gaze at Ravi over the sofa.

“It was too far.”

“One room away is too far?”

“Yeah well I thought you’d be here sucking my dick not talking about which room we should fuck in.”

Ravi laughed again at Hongbins annoyed tone. He could tell that Hongbin had spent the night trying to arouse him and expected Ravi to be on him as soon as possible. Which meant that Ravi was going to have to deny all his desire to fuck Hongbin instantly and draw out their game in order to win.

Slowly he walked over to Hongbin, who was leaning up on his elbows, panting softly at the sight of Ravi undoing his pants. Hongbin laughed, an airy breathless sound, as he sat up, letting Ravi kneel between his legs. Running his fingers through Ravis rough hair, Hongbin smirked down at him.

“Good boy.”

Ravi just smiled innocently, leaning down to nose at Hongbins open jeans, hands placed on either side of his thighs. Hongbin moaned as Ravis hot mouth breathed over his clothed dick, resisting the urge to pull Ravis head closer. His eyes shut firmly as Ravi drew a long lick over the underwear, tongue running against the hard cock and up to his waist, biting down on the skin above the jeans. Moving his head back down, Ravi could see that Hongbin was leaking at the front, precum dampening the grey shorts. He was surprised Hongbin was even wearing underwear.

He didn’t stop there though, his hands moved down to Hongbins boots, fiddling with the black laces. Ravi slowly pulled his mouth away from Hongbins dick and instead focused on undoing the knots of Hongbins shoes. His head was quickly yanked back roughly to see Hongbins murderous, dimple smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Undressing you properly. We wouldn’t want to be impolite,” Ravi laughed in his head, loving the echoing of Hongbins previous words. Hongbin noticed.

“I don’t give a fuck about politeness. I just want your dick in my ass.”

“You seemed to care an awful lot about it tonight-“

“If you don’t touch me in some fucking way right now-“

Ravi grabbed the hand that had been present in his hair and moved it down to his mouth, taking Hongbins fingers against his tongue, succeeding in shutting him up. Lapping at the pale hands, Ravi pulled off the left boot, black sock following. Moving over to the opposite foot, he began the untying of laces.

Hongbin spoke after a heavy breath.

“You know, you licking my fingers while undoing my shoes isn’t very sexy.”

“You don’t seem to be having a problem with it,” Ravi grinned, biting softly to get another gasp. Finishing with a kiss to Hongbins knuckles, he pulled the other shoe off, sock flying somewhere over his shoulder. Hongbin leaned down to hold Ravis face in his hands. He pressed his lips firmly to Ravis, holding just long enough to run his tongue over Ravis lower lip.

“Ok. Now fuck me.”

“You sure you don’t want to go to the bedroom? Didn’t you mention something about me punishing you?”

Ravi loved this, hearing Hongbin whine in desperation, probably trying to resist the urge to take out the handcuffs and ride Ravi himself. Apparently however, he was craving Ravis cock hard enough to use his ultimate attack on Ravis defenses. Lowering his voice into a husky growl, Hongbin dug his nails into Ravis shoulders, leaning down to whisper two words into Ravis ear.

“Wonshik. Please.”

That did it.

Ravi struck up, pushing Hongbin down on the sofa to lie on him, hands crawling on every piece of skin they could touch, tugging brutally at Hongbins clothes so hard he heard stitches rip. Hongbin was doing his breathless laugh, arching up to take his jacket off as well as buck into Ravis crotch.

Ravi pulled back so he was leaning over Hongbins chest, allowing Hongbin to bite his lips before ripping open his black singlet, straight down the middle. Hongbin raked his nails down Ravis abs as Ravi pulled his ruined shirt off, exposing the long red scratches that were permanently scarred on his back. Hongbin moved his hands along them, fluttering delicately up the shoulder blades before digging nails in and scraping down. Ravi gasped as he felt them open, cock twitching as the blood ran.

Hongbin kept kissing and biting his neck, his collarbones, his jaw, mouth unrelenting along the contours of Ravis body. Ravi himself reached down to pull Hongbins shirt off, revealing his own marks that decorated the pristine pale skin of his boyfriend.

Dotted all over Hongbins chest were bruises and bite marks, etched into the perfection that was Hongbin. Ravi leaned down to drag his tongue over one, moving along until he reached a nipple, then bit down. Hongbin moaned, arching fiercely into Ravi, nails digging into the back of his neck as he brought Ravis face up to kiss him.

Hongbin bucked up, pushing his cock into Ravis as Ravi dragged his hips downwards, both men gasping for air around red, swollen lips. Ravis hands slowly made their way to Hongbins low riding jeans, tugging harshly and furiously until they gradually made their way down Hongbins legs.

“Why do they make these things so fucking tight?” he demanded, words spoken between bites and licks along Hongbins lips.

Hongbin only gasped in return.

“I thought you liked things tight?”

Ravi pulled back to look at him. Cheeks flushed and lips glistening, Hongbin was the image of beauty. He always looked beautiful but it was times like these when he was writhing under Ravi, moaning in pleasure yet still competent enough to quip back, that Ravi really adored the artwork of his boyfriend.

Hongbin looked up at him in confusion, about to open his mouth to ask what Ravi was doing before Ravi was leaning back down to kiss him, slowly without bites. It was only for a small moment, a sensual movement of lips while Ravi stepped off the couch slightly in order to pull Hongbins jeans fully off and yet Hongbin appreciated it fully, moaning softly into Ravis mouth while tangling his fingers in Ravis hair.

Ravi reached down again to drag Hongbins boxers off, loving how Hongbin paused their kiss in order to gasp when Ravis hand brushed past his dick. With his cock now exposed and dripping against his stomach, Hongbin reached down to stroke himself, only to be stopped by Ravi.

“I don’t think you should be allowed to touch yourself.”

Hongbin just grinned at him and moved faster.

“Why? Is that your way of punishing me?”

“No. This is.”

Ravi stuck a finger inside Hongbin, causing his eyes to shoot open in pain.

“LUBE! LUBE, YOU ASSHOLE!”

Ravi withdrew his finger, laughing while grabbing the lube that was lying in Hongbins discarded jacket pocket. Slicking up his fingers, he reentered the first, slowly this time and allowing Hongbin to grow used to it.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Hongbin complained, no longer in his seductive tone, though his cock was still rigid so he wasn’t too upset.

“You were teasing me all night, you deserved it,” Ravi stuck another finger in while leaning down to nibble along Hongbins ear, licking lightly at the metal that pierced it. Hongbin just panted heavily.

“Ha, you just wait till my revenge-ah!” He was cut off by another finger sliding in.

Ravi slowly pumped him, kissing along Hongbins neck, stopping at times to suck on the skin, licking over the newly made mark.

After a few moments, Hongbin was keening, begging for Ravis cock.

“Ravi,” he growled, “I need you now.”

Ravi didn’t stop.

“Please Ravi, please I need more than this, so much more than this, fuck, please.”

Ravi ignored him.

Hongbin clawed his nails into Ravis shoulder.

“Wonshik, I need you to fuck me right now.”

Ravi obeyed.

Taking out his aching cock from the damp underwear, he coated it with the excess lube from his fingers and aligned himself with Hongbin. He thrust in slowly at first, before slamming harshly, causing Hongbins head to ram into the arm rest.

Not that Hongbin seemed to care as he just moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Ravis waist and dragging his nails down the already scratched back. Ravi grimaced; the stinging pain combined with the tight pleasure was incredible. Thrusting again and again, pushing into Hongbin roughly, and reaching in-between them to stroke Hongbins cock. The sweat, the heat, the heavy breathing combined with Hongbins cries of his name was bringing him close.

“Wonshik! Fuck, Wonshik! Yes!”

Hongbin swore and screamed as Ravi sped up, working hard to pleasure the beauty beneath him. And finally, with a sharp snap of his hips, Ravi brought Hongbin to climax.

Kissing feverishly over Hongbins face as his orgasm rode out, Ravi kept thrusting, using Hongbins clenching in order to come himself.

Ravi pulled out slowly, looking down to see thin white streaks of come along Hongbins stomach. Bending down to lick them up lightly, he moved up to Hongbins face, ignoring Hongbins disgust at the thought of tasting himself, knowing he secretly loved it. He’d known Hongbin long enough to know what he loved in his filthy, beautiful mouth.

Before he could collapse onto of his boyfriend and sleep however, Hongbin pushed him off, slamming him down against the hard floor.

“No cuddling right now. I’m covered in sweat and come and god knows what else.” And with that, he stumbled over to the bathroom.

Ravi honestly didn’t care; he was too tired over the show and sex. And yet, he knew Hongbin was waiting in the shower for him. Nonchalant as he acted, Hongbin still loved spending every waking moment touching him. And fuck, Ravi loved his Hongbin more than life itself.

He’d have to thank Hakyeon later.


End file.
